


Sandwiched

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die by Pooh, threesome with some feelings thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: At first, Yuzuru only looks.Then he also gets to touch.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu/Javier Raya, Yuzuru Hanyu/Javier Raya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Sandwiched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, never happened, lol. Unless you know something I don't :P

He tried really hard not to look.

The sweaty glowing bodies of two of the most beautiful men he had ever seen, so close that he could almost feel the warmth radiating from them, along with their musky scent, their easy camaraderie, how they touched each other often, and casual – it was all so foreign, both scary and exciting for Yuzuru.

He tried not to look, but he always ended up giving in. His guilty gaze lingered on pecs, glutes, strong arms, the whirly hairs of naked chests pressed against each other as the two men greeted one another with a tight embrace, even half-naked. Something he, Yuzuru would never dream of doing. He self-consciously crossed his arms over his own smooth and considerably less broad chest, not that he ever took his clothes off in the locker room anyway. His mother told him not to.

The two men shared the same first name, and the same country. In Yuzuru’s mind, they were exotic, tanned, handsome, and _forbidden._

Their bright smiles and friendly eyes were just as difficult to withstand as their bodies – it made Yuzuru just as weak at the knees. And they were bestowed freely on Yuzuru, along with lingering hugs, messing up his hair, rubbing his back, tickling his tummy, like Yuzuru was a favourite puppy of theirs. Yuzuru basked in the attention, while putting on an air of fake annoyance. When the games got too much, it was more difficult to keep up appearances, and he’d have to will down his budding erection which sprang to attention all too often these days.

Especially when it came to Javi Fernandez. There was something about him, a mix of sweet and dangerous. He was kind, but there was something in his eyes sometimes, when he looked at Yuzuru – a challenge of sorts. _You are_ my _rival_ , those eyes seemed to tell Yuzuru, _and I won’t allow you to forget._ Yes, there was something between him and Javi Fernandez, something special, which pushed all of Yuzuru’s buttons.

He was weak, so weak. Why didn’t anyone believe him when he said it? If he were a monk, and belonging to a different religion, he’d probably self-flagellate each night, and take some perverse pleasure in his own punishment. As it was, he merely bit into the pillow and fell asleep after stripping his cock to thoughts of the two Spanish men trapping him inside the locker room at night and – and – Yuzuru did not have a lot of mental images to supply his overheated imagination, so he jumped straight to imagining himself manhandled and bent over, filled at both ends with warm, throbbing flesh, and that usually made him come immediately. In his mind, there was never a lead-up to this crazy act, he was simply cornered and _taken_ – even in his fantasies, Yuzuru did not allow himself to _go looking for it._

*

It was a day like any other, late afternoon, perhaps a little later than usual, because no one else was in the locker room, when Yuzuru was hurriedly putting on his street clothes to leave. He slowed his movements when he saw his two favourite Spanish men enter, loud and gregarious as always, engaged in a friendly banter. They seemed even more playful than usual, and they didn’t look sweaty or tired. Yuzuru needed a few seconds to remember that today was Brian’s birthday and he treated everyone with a bit of homemade wine. Not Yuzuru, though – Yuzuru had refused and toasted with orange juice instead, then excused himself as soon as possible from all the merriment.

“Miralo”, Javier Raya said, with a careless nod of his head towards Yuzuru. Then, he repeated, in English: “Look at him.”

Javi Fernandez – _his Javi_ – turned to look at Yuzuru, appraisingly, head tilted. Yuzuru tried to look away, but something prevented him from doing it, as if he was caught in the web of a powerful dream.

“El tiene hambre”, his Javi agreed as he watched him. “How you say.... he’s hungry.”

Javier Raya nodded with a grin, and snapped his fingers.

“That’s it! I wonder, doesn’t his mama feed him?”

“Oh I think she feeds him yes”, Javi played along. “But Yuzu is big boy, wants food of different kind now.”

“Lo se, jaja. And now he look at us like we good food, no? Sabroso.”

Yuzuru frowned, torn between confusion and panic, as he understood enough to realize what was going on.

He was _caught._

Javier Raya approached him slowly, like a panther, swaying his hips with a swagger as he stopped right in front of Yuzuru.

“So, you... like?” he asked, his high voice at odds with his impressive physique. “You like.... men, yes?”

Yuzuru swallowed with difficulty and didn’t answer.

“Is okay”, Javier Raya reassured him. “We like men, too.”

Yuzuru’s eyes shot anxiously towards his Javi, whom he had always believed to be straight. Javi gave a slight smile and a tight, quick nod, to signal that yes, him too.

“We see you look”, Javier Raya continued. “We see you like. We like you too. Don’t we, Javi?”

Javi nodded, and came closer. They were both in front of Yuzuru now, and Yuzuru had a sudden flashback to his frequent fantasies. Without meaning to, he inched away, pressing his back against the wall.

“Easy”, Javi said, with a warm smile, reaching out to tap Yuzuru’s chest, reassuringly.

His hand pressed against the thump-thumping beat of Yuzuru’s heart, and lingered.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” he continued gently.

“We just want play with you. We think you’re a pretty boy”, Javier Raya said, licking his lips.

“Yes," Javi quickly agreed. “Sweet beautiful boy. We like you a lot.”

Yuzuru felt his face burn at the praise, but he could only stare at them, at a loss for words. It all seemed incredible, like something out of his fantasies. He didn't know what to say.

“We think maybe... we teach you some things", Javier Raya said. "I mean, we see how fast you learn, yes. On ice. Maybe off ice too?” He laughed nervously.

Yuzuru considered. He looked from one Javier to the other, suddenly realizing that underneath their bravado, they were just as uncertain about this as he was. He could probably crush their self-esteem with a few well placed words of refusal, he held that much power over them in those moments. Liquid courage must have also played a big role in what they were offering. It was likely a one-time offer only. Yuzuru wouldn't get such a chance again. He’d be a fool not to take it. All his fantasies, offered up on a platter. Maybe Yuzuru could indulge for once. _Nobody had to know._

Javier Raya grabbed his chin gently, making Yuzuru look up at him:

“Are you okay with it? We not do anything you not want.”

Yuzuru struggled with words. In the end, he just nodded - he was sure he looked frantic and pleading, and felt disgusted with himself for a moment, but that moment soon passed.

“Okay”, Raya nodded, in turn. “If you change your mind, you stop us. Ahora...”, he grinned at Javi, and adjusted himself in his pants, then pulled out his sizeable cock, which was beginning to harden, “check this out. Ever see such big boy?” he asked, and Javi chuckled fondly, rolling his eyes.

His laughter died in his throat as Yuzuru dropped to his knees automatically, as if someone had released a spring.

Javier Raya chuckled, as he touched the tip of his cock to Yuzuru’s upturned face.

“Uh, you want I teach you? I teach you how to suck big boy?”

He smeared his cock across Yuzuru’s smooth face, groaning. Yuzuru closed his eyes. The tip of his tongue peeked out tentatively to lick at the tip as it brushed against his lips, a few laps with the intent curiosity of a kitten tasting milk for the first time. He did not mean to tease, but Raya groaned again, frustrated, and held Yuzuru’s head as he bruised his lips, vigorously rubbing his cock against them.

“Hey,” Javi interceded.

Yuzuru blinked, at the voice, that held a warning note. There was something heavy and serious in that voice, directed at Raya, who got the message, and backed off.

“Go easy on him, eh? It’s his first time, I’m guessing”, Javi said in Spanish. His voice was lighter now.

Raya nodded, and surveyed Yuzuru, addressing Javi in English, with a mock pout:

“But he is wearing too many clothes. I say we do something about this.”

Yuzuru stood up slowly and began to undress, two pairs of eyes watching him intently. He would have liked to take his slow time and undress seductively, but there was no way to seductively take off a pair of leggings, not to mention the blouse which was so tight, it always trapped his head, and needed to be yanked off quite inelegantly.

But that didn’t seem to matter, because as soon as skin was revealed, the two men were on him. Yuzuru hungrily breathed in their musky scent, now heavy with desire. Desire for _him_. They enveloped him in their heat, Raya in front and his Javi behind him – with Yuzuru sandwiched in the middle. They explored his oversensitive, shuddering body with hands and lips, occasionally nipping at some place or other that they found particularly delectable. Neither of them had touched Yuzuru’s cock yet, but embarrassingly, Yuzuru shuddered in their arms and climaxed, powerfully, just from a few moments of being touched by experienced hands.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Raya moaned. “That was fast, no?” Then, realizing that Yuzuru was mortified and trying to escape: “No no, chico, espera- is okay, es normal, pequeño lindo.”

Yuzuru sobbed, oversensitive, still struggling slightly as his Javi pressed a hot kiss at the nape of his neck.

“You want to stop, Yuzu?” Javi asked, voice caramel-soft.

Yuzuru melted back against him.

_Did he?_

He was growing hard again. Yuzuru looked down – Javi’s fingers were playing idly in his pubic hair, gently teasing.

“I never see someone come untouched before”, Javier Raya said, drawing his attention to him. “It was so hot. Tan caliente, baby. I want lick it all off.” He was rubbing his own cock as he looked at Yuzuru, at the spunk glistening on his stomach and chest. Behind him, Javi kissed his shoulder.

“Do you want to stop, Yuzu?” he asked, again.

 _Oh_.

Yuzuru had forgotten there was a question. He assumed his dream – his fantasy, would just continue on.

“No. Please, don’t stop”, he said, and didn’t recognize his voice. It was high, and breathy, shameful desire dripping out of each syllable. But he had no time to feel guilty about it, because Javi’s fingers gripped his cock in a firm grip, the pressure just right, beginning to coax him back to full hardness.

Yuzuru keened, the loud sound echoing off the walls, prompting Javi to go “shhhh”, even as he was encouraged to rub him faster.

“Javi”, Yuzuru sobbed helplessly, half turning towards him. He didn’t like that Javi was behind him and Yuzuru couldn’t look into his eyes.

“I’m feeling a little left out”, Raya said in Spanish. He leaned down to lick of a bit of spunk off Yuzuru’s chest, and bite playfully at one of his nipples, while he softly pinched the other one.

Yuzuru cried out again, wildly.

“He’s a bit loud, isn’t he?” Raya commented to Javi. “Maybe needs something in his mouth.”

Raya’s cock was by now fully hard and dripping pre-cum. It made Yuzuru’s mouth water, to see it from up close.

“You want?” Raya teased.

Yuzuru opened his mouth and in his enthusiasm, almost choked as the tip of the engorged cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, coughing and wiping at his eyes.

“Use tongue more”, Raya advised, helpfully. “No use try take it all in, I know I big”, he boasted. “Look, I hold here”, he indicated the root of the penis, “you take in how much you can. No worry, I go slow.”

Soon, they built up a slow but steady rhythm, Raya feeding him his cock, and Yuzuru sucking dutifully, trying to use his tongue as Raya had advised.

“I was right, you learn fast”, Raya praised, groaning as he felt the pleasure build up. He teased at Yuzuru’s small sensitive nipples while brushing his hair away from his face with the other hand. “What a pretty sight”, he commented.

Yuzuru hummed around the cock in his mouth. His own cock was handled by Javi’s expert fingers and it was distracting him to the point that he couldn’t focus anymore. He was too assaulted by unfamiliar sensations from all directions. Yuzuru allowed his mouth to go slack, letting Raya thrust in and out as he pleased. Behind him, Javi spit into his hand and then stripped Yuzuru’s cock faster, making Yuzuru whine desperately around the flesh filling his mouth. Raya was getting close as well, his thrusts growing erratic, but it was Yuzuru who came first, thrashing in their grip, his muffled cries pushing Raya over the edge as well. Pulling back at the very last second, Raya finished all over Yuzuru’s face and chest.

Blissed out, Raya collapsed, stretched out naked on the floor. “Dios”, he muttered on a sigh under his breath, rubbing absently at one of his own nipples. Yuzuru was watching his post-coital behaviour curiously. It was all so new and fascinating to him, to see how others react to this. Even though he had come himself a couple of minutes ago, he was possibly ready to go again.

He thought his Javi was being too quiet and still behind him, and was about to turn.

It was then that Yuzuru felt Javi’s fingers brush against the cleft of his ass, and he thought _Oh_

And then there were no more thoughts, as Javi parted his ass cheeks and placed his cock there instead. Yuzuru could feel it throbbing, between the globes of his ass, as he was suddenly pulled against Javi, his hot chest intimately pressed against Yuzuru’s back, Javi’s cock perfectly trapped between his cheeks. Javi’s strong arm held Yuzuru tightly in place as he made a few aborted thrusts, breath heavy against his neck. His opening, already twitching eagerly, was tantalizingly brushed and pressed against. Yuzuru’s mouth opened in a silent, perfect O. He melted back against Javi, body arched, in an unconscious display of tempting surrender.

“I can’t take it anymore”, Javi whispered in Spanish.

“Easy, tiger”, Javier Raya answered, bemused. “Poor boy hasn’t been touched like this in his life, no wonder he’s gasping for it. Let’s not take advantage of that.”

“We’re already taking advantage”, Javi pointed out the obvious. “He’s doing things to me. I want more from him. I want everything.”

Raya stopped to stare at him:

“You’re serious man?” Then, he put his palms up, as if to say _I’m out of this_.

“I can wait”, Javi mumbled in Yuzuru’s hair. “Esperare, Yuzu. Te espero. No ahora. Pero pronto. Seras mio de verdad.”

He came with a grunt against Yuzuru, forehead dropping against his shoulder as he fought to regain his breath. Yuzuru went boneless with contentment, feeling on top of the world. His only regret was not being able to see the look on _his_ Javi’s face as he came, or make sense of the words he had spoken, in that beautiful language he did not know.

**Author's Note:**

> What Javi says at the end: "I will wait, Yuzu. I wait for you. Not now. But soon. You'll be mine for real."
> 
> The rest of the Spanish should be clear from the context.


End file.
